


A Bun in the Hand手中的小兔叽

by shawnordaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson, bunnylock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John下班回到家发觉Sherlock已经为他准备好了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bun in the Hand手中的小兔叽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bun in the Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195884) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



经过一整天漫长的工作，John下班回到家，盼着来点晚餐，喝些茶，或许还能看几眼电视，前提是Sherlock今晚不需要他满伦敦跑。但当他推开门后惊讶地发现侦探在沙发上睡得正香。他柔和地打着呼，长长的耳朵从沙发上垂下，尾巴从衬衫下翘了出来。  
  
John微笑着打开水壶，听到了Sherlock在开关发出响声时的踢动声。个子高些的男人打着哈欠走进厨房，给了John一个吻并捋了捋他的一只下垂的耳朵。  
  
“睡得好吗？” John问道，然后做好心理建设打开了冰箱。  
  
Sherlock耸耸肩，然后越过他去拿一根放在某种很可能是颗心脏的东西边上的胡萝卜。John觉得自己还是不要知道为妙。“我猜我该叫外卖了。”  
  
“Mrs. Hudson说她有些多出来的饭菜，” Sherlock说着，递给他一半胡萝卜。  
  
John咬了一口然后把它递了回去，他知道Sherlock大概一整天都没有费神去吃东西。“那我下去拿，会快就回来。”  
  
“你穿着毛衣不热嘛？” Sherlock拽着衣角。  
  
John关上冰箱露出一副了然的神情。“Sherlock。”  
  
Sherlock的一只耳朵在他低下身时折了起来。“我没有穿内裤呢。”  
  
John的脸一下子变得绯红，突然觉得自己的牛仔裤变紧了不少。他把手伸向Sherlock的衬衣扣子。“真的吗？你是一直在等我回家吗？”  
  
他点点头，鼻尖磨蹭John的一只耳朵。“我等你等得都睡着了，但我都准备好了。”  
  
“噢，真的？” John目光向下，露骨地盯着Sherlock的尾巴，让它不禁抽动起来。他看向爱人的脸，手移到更低的地方，发现了那个肛塞。“真淘气。”  
  
“那也许你该惩罚我？” Sherlock故意将嗓音压低成了呼噜声。  
  
John颤抖着脱掉了毛衣，忘记了什么晚餐啊茶啊或是其他任何事，只想着把夏洛克拽到卧室去。Sherlock手脚并用爬上床，尾巴高高翘起，被衬衫勾勒出他腰臀的轮廓。肛塞将将能看得到，被他的小洞紧紧裹着。显而易见，他已经心甘情愿地准备好了。  
  
“上帝啊，Sherlock，” John呻吟道，飞快地脱光了自己。他爬到爱人身后，一边亲吻一侧臀瓣一边扭动肛塞，让Sherlock发出呻吟。他围住Sherlock的尾根，Sherlock因而哭喊出声。  
  
John一边感受着那柔软的毛发一边得意地笑着，他取来了润滑，一边再次移动肛塞。在John把肛塞完全拔出时Sherlock柔滑的双耳在期盼中颤动着，而John立即插进了两根手指让他保持敞开的状态。  
  
“John，求你，” Sherlock呻吟道，在他的手指上操着自己。  
  
“你都等我几个小时了，这几分钟倒等不及啦？” John调戏着，慢慢抽插着手指，然后弯曲起来擦过前列腺，让Sherlock浑身颤抖不已。  
  
John倾身向前，亲吻着他的背部，爱抚着他颤动的身体。他润滑了自己，抓着Sherlock的大腿，在轻松进入自己伴侣体内时大声呻吟。  
  
John长长的双耳在Sherlock体侧摩擦着，让他因这柔和的触感吟叫出声。John亲吻着Sherlock的肩胛之间，把他填得满满的。“你感觉起来真棒。”  
  
“我的，Sherlock嘶吼着向后推挤，尾巴贴着John的骨盆抽动。  
  
“当然。”John开始稳定地戳刺，一边撸动Sherlock的老二。这样一阵子后他拔了出来，给Sherlock翻了个身，想要在再次进入他时看着他的脸。他爱着看他这个样子，敞开而渴求，双眼因为欢愉而紧紧闭着。  
  
“看着我，我的爱，” John伸手撸动Sherlock的一只耳朵。Sherlock张开双眼，瞳孔幽黑而渴求。John能就淹死在那双眸子里。他的呼吸由于欲求而短促，用力地重新撞进Sherlock体内。  
  
Sherlock哭喊出声，双手仿佛不晓得该放到哪里了。过了一会儿他抓住自己的一只耳朵，折起来贴着John。John用鼻尖磨蹭Sherlock，移开他的手同他十指纠缠。“别伤了自己，”他温柔地责备道，啃咬着他的颈子。  
  
他的情人在他身下颤抖，脚踝压紧John的腰背。“我知道你需要什么，” John低声说道，更加用力地戳刺起来。  
  
Sherlock如饥似渴，在他手下不停挣扎，然后没经过触碰就直接射了出来。John大声哭喊紧随他越过了边界，有那么一阵字一切都变得白茫茫的。  
  
他再次清醒过来后，John发觉Sherlock正温柔地撸动他的耳朵。他发出一个小小的愉悦的声音向情人挤得更近，温柔地亲吻他的喉咙。他的肚子突然叫起来，他听了轻笑出声。“我觉得这个意思是我们该吃饭了，”他睡意朦胧地说道。  
  
“再等等也没关系嘛。” Sherlock一条手臂把他拥住，心满意足地哼哼着。  
  
John放松下来让自己沉入梦乡。呆在这里就很幸福了。


End file.
